Naty Ranmaru
Naty Ranmaru (ナタリー蘭丸沢田) is the Guild Master of Neko Shelter. She is the Youngest twin and is the Twin Sister of Shawn Di Ranmaru though unlike him she is engaged and she has 2 kids with Jaune Katagiri. Appearance Naty is usually in casual clothes as she wears like a school type of uniform with a short skirt though it covers her body up to her knees. She has long Black/blue hair with blue eyes. For her weapons her wilt and Blush is known as a Sword and gun combo. While Kurikara is a special demon/angel weapon that was given to her. Personality She is known to be kind though she hates doing work. She is also protective of her fiance and also kids. When around her brother she is sometimes abit jealous cause he sometimes gets the attention from her father. Equipment *'Wilt and Blush': Is a sword and gun that is usually sheathed most of the times but when its open it shows the gun and sword side and the gun bit can shoot out the sword end. *'Kurikara': Is a Katana that holds one of Naty's abilities which would make her body engulf in silver type of flames in which can go 3 different stages. Magic and Abilities *'Abilities:' 1.Soul flames is an ability that only a Sawada knows its based on summoning a blue kind of burning flames that is design to continuously burn until either the opponent is dead or obliverated to nothingness that even ash isnt left behind. 2.Soul Flames combination is an ability which is where Naty can do a unison raid with Kuro who is also another soul flames user and is able to combine their flames defensive or offensively. 3.Ranmaru's Secret magic ability is a skill that only the Ranmaru family has in which they are able to borrow a spell from another family member for a limited time. 4.Twin Telepathy is a thing that only Naty and her twin brother Shawn has its something that she is able to talk to her bro with the power of the mind and isable to tell what he means when he communicates with her at the time. 5.Second Origin is a thing that Naty unlocked by using her time magic it gives her theability to have extended amounts of magical energy stored inside her bodymeaning she can last twice as long. 6.Angel Rejuvination is a ability that when Naty either finishes a battle or when shefinishes a mission she uses this ability to either refresh her magical power orheal her wounds if she has any on her though. 7.Twin Linking is an ability the twins have which is able to borrow their magic powers during battle so Naty could borrow something like Shawn's Twilight Magic. *'Ice Fire Magic' is a caster type magic that is a varient of Fire Magic and so far has only been found in the Valeris Family. Ice-Fire Magic is a type of Fire Magic that is rather unique. It not only has the usual effects of fire but also cold or ice-like properties that actually make it far more deadlier than usual. Basically should anyone be hit by these flames they will get a surprise in that the fire actually causes a chilling effect upon the skin at first that is similar to first degree frost bite or better known as frostnip. To follow this is a painful burning sensation that makes one feel like hot iron is being pressed against their skin. This leaves the skin rosy red in an appearance similar to someone being in cold weather for some time or having it in cold ice for long periods. In addition, if a part of an opponent's body is hit enough times numbing can occur and a faint stinging sensation will last for an hour or so sometime after or possibly itching of the areas. 1.Frozen Pyro Naty turns her fist into Ice flames and launches it as a column of ice fire at her target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several Buildings in one shot. 2.Ice Flame Restrict After using Ice Spark to send the Ice fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Naty sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, freezing them. 3.Ice Spark Naty creates many small, glowing white ice flames that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before she attacks with them, the small ice fireballs look like icicles in the air. 4.Flame Ice Ball Naty charges up an amount of a massive fire Ice balls around her hand and release it in a Gigant size and it causes an explosion towards her opponent. 5.Ice Babylon Gate Naty begins by swinging her wilt, following the production of several glowing white sigils around the target. The ground within the circle of sigils then radiates a white light and from this erupts a large pillar of frozen hot Ice fire. This then incinerates and freezes anything within the pillar. 6.Ice Meteor Punch A simple spell that requires, Naty to coat her fistswith Ice Fire and then punch her foe. Upon impact, the foe is propelled back a great distance, suffers from blunt trauma, and suffers from severe freezing at the sight of impact. 7.Cosmic Ice Ball To perform, the user turns one of their palms upwardand creates Cosmic Ice. Once done, the user shapes it into a sphere which canbe used for long or short ranged purposes. *'Requip', also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at anytime, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, although the only Mages to ever do this are Erza Scarlet and Coordinator. 1.Kirin Armor is an Armor that comes from a unicorn based that has lightning base type of attacks relating to Lightning Magic for Naty in which consists a tradition type of Materials that are white which has ahorn type headband located on her head also has a weapon based with lightning. 2.Deviljho Armor is an armor thats based on a T-rex based that is known to have poison attacks which makes Naty look like a poison type clothing with spikes with a Weapon similar to a clive. 3.Azure Rathalos Armor is an armor that comes from a blue dragon that uses blue type fire attacks relating to Blue flame magic her weapon is Based on hammer. Her clothing is like blue dragon scales that surround her body. 4.Nargacuga armor is an armor related to a dragon similar to Toothless Naty when in this form knows shadow base magic and her clothing is like Black with a net type from which can kind of show her twins. 5.Stygian Zinogre armor is an armor that is related to a black wolf that when Naty is in this form knows Darkness magic. Her Armor has wolf like ears that have like fur from them with black and purple kind of like scales/fur to it that covers most of the body and it has like a claw type ending on the arms making it remind ya of wolverine. 6.Rajang armor is an armor that looks more like asamurai based type since its back in the ages as she is known to have a weaponof a long sword in a shealth. Her magic relates to her sword just like Kagara from fairy tail. 7.Khezu armor is an armor that is base of like a weird dragon thing that makes it look like she has like King Arthur's armor with angel type of wings. Her magic is Heavenly type magic and Arrow magic since her weapon is based of a Bow just like an archer. *'Time Magic' A weaker variation of Arc of time,allowing the user to manipulate the flow of time in the same manner, although it has been said that the abilities are on two different levels. The range of this Magic increases with the skill of the user, with lower level users being capable of affecting nothing more than the area around them, while more skillful users are capable of affecting numerous targets and can even keep spells activated for a far longer period of time. With this Magic, the user is able to pause time and then manipulate objects affected by this to their liking while time is in this paused state. Users of Time Magic are also able to use this in order to speed time along, allowing them to be capable of seemingly accelerating at a rapid pace, often causing those around the user to view their movements as something akin to teleportation. Category:Mage